


Window of Freedom

by Cheesecakebat



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecakebat/pseuds/Cheesecakebat
Summary: In which Soobin caught Yeonjun cheating but was he even really cheating?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Window of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend of mine's creation so credits all go to her ♡

My head was spinning when I saw you at the door with tears running down your eyes, feeling the urge to explain everything to you I pushed the man that was ravishing me away. 

"it's not what you think it is! " 

I say, eyes wide, hands shaky. Despite my pleads for your words, you just stood there with your mouth shut, speechless I assume. I hesitantly reached out to you, testing to see how you'd react. You slapped my hand away and yelled, 

"Get the fuck away from me! You cheated... YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME WHEN WE HAVE A CHILD BACK AT HOME WAITING FOR YOU"

At this point my heart already broke into a thousand pieces. I was furious at my current inability to speak up and explain that I was held here against my own will by your own boss. I felt my cheeks getting wet as you continued on spitting out venomous words at me, 

"You don't deserve to be a parent. You don't deserve anything at all! It's already the second time this month that I've caught you and you still haven't learned your lesson? Are the kid and I a curse to you? Do you not care about us at all? Are we just a medium for you to show off to your friends when we go out? That's what we are to you right?"

Without letting me reply, you left. You turned your back away and left, closing the door with a slam. I tried to run out to get to you but the man engulfed me in a forced hug, chuckling as he said, 

"I guess I don't have to threaten you to meet up with me anymore sweetheart"

He says burying his face in my neck. I felt too drained to push him away again, to push the man that took everything away from me, to push the man that made my husband degrade me to the point where I want to kill mysel- that's it! Glancing back at the opened window of this old man's apartment, I decided to end this. To end my suffering. 

With the last remains of energy I have left, I elbowed his dick, making him mourn in pain as I quickly run to the window, staring down at the busy street below me. I turned to see the man still crouching in pain and I smiled at him, 

"goodbye, see you in hell Mister Kim"

Then I jumped. I jumped out the window with a smile, tears left my eyes as I had flashbacks of all the memories I had with Soobin and our child, remembering our little Soojun's habit of hugging both our figures everytime we come back from work. Her little baby voice calling me papa for everything started to fill my ears along with Soobin's nickname he gave me, love, it's disgustingly sweet but I won't lie, my heart skips a beat everytime I hear him call me that. 

"Papa will miss you both my dear loved ones" 

Is the last thing I manage to say before everything turns pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the idea bby


End file.
